1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for assembling an apparatus by bonding a display sheet such as an identification plate to a housing of the apparatus.
2. Background Art
A display sheet such as an identification plate is often bonded to a housing (=cabinet: refers to “outer shell” including a case, a package, a housing, a box, an enclosure, and the like) of an apparatus such as an electronic component for the purpose of displaying a product name, a trademark, characters, a product number, design, etc.
In addition, such a display sheet is often bonded to a housing for the design purpose of visually concealing an inner structure of an apparatus and thereby improving appearance of the apparatus.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes, as a commonly-used technique, a technique of bonding a decoration-designed label to an entire surface of a card-like receiver.
As illustrated in FIG. 19, the label 100 includes (i) a transparent sheet-like substrate 101 (thickness: 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm) made of a flexible material such as polycarbonate or polyester, (ii) a print part 102 on which the decoration design is printed, and (iii) an adhesive part 103 such as a double-sided adhesive tape. The print part 102 and the adhesive part 103 are provided on the transparent sheet-like substrate 101. In a case 104 whose one side is opened, a metal panel and an insulating panel 106 are stored in a combined manner, and the label 100 is bonded to surfaces of these components via the adhesive part 103.
Patent Literatures 2 through 9 also disclose that a display member such as an identification plate or a display device and other members are bonded to a base member such as a main body or a housing via a double-sided adhesive tape.
Moreover, there is a method of bonding a display member to a base member with the use of a thermosetting adhesive. Patent Literature 10 discloses that an optical member is fixed to a substrate with the use of a thermosetting adhesive layer. Patent Literature 11 discloses that a lid member covering a through-hole is fixed with the use of a mixed resin of a thermosetting resin and a thermoplastic resin.
Patent Literatures 10, and 12 through 17 each disclose a method of bonding a transparent member to a base member with the use of a UV curable adhesive or a photocurable adhesive.
Patent Literature 16 discloses a key sheet 200 with illuminated resin key tops. As illustrated in FIG. 20, the key sheet 200 is arranged such that a resin key top 201 having a punched-out character-shaped display part 202 provided on a rear surface of the resin key top 201 is fixed to a surface of a rubber-like elastic key sheet 203 via a fixing part 204.
The display part 202 is constituted by a light-transmitting part 202a which transmits light and a light blocking part 202b which blocks light. The fixing part 204 has light transmittance, and is formed, for example, by irradiating a UV curable acrylic resin adhesive with ultraviolet light.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 18 discloses assembly using a waterproof elastic sheet or an elastic adhesive, Patent Literature 19 discloses assembly utilizing laser welding, and Patent Literature 20 discloses bonding using a highly water-resistant adhesive sheet.